Colores
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - La vida está envuelta en una gama de colores, y entre el negro y el blanco hay muchos colores. Sasuke y Naruto han tenido que separarse, reunirse, amarse, pelearse y reconciliarse, ¿Pero qué pasó entre medio?


Colores.

La vida está envuelta en una gama de colores, y entre el negro y el blanco hay muchos colores. Sasuke y Naruto han tenido que separarse, reunirse, amarse, pelearse y reconciliarse, ¿Pero qué pasó entre medio?

NEGRO: SEPARACIÓN.

VIOLETA: ENGAÑO.

AZUL: AMISTAD.

AMARILLO: CELOS.

ROSA: INGENUIDAD.

ANARANJADO: FIESTA.

VERDE: DESEO.

ROJO: PASIÓN.

BLANCO: INOCENCIA.

**Negro**

Serie Colores

Categoría: Naruto

Personaje: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

Géneros: General.

Clasificación: G.

Serie: Colores

Capitulo: 1

Completa: Sí

Disclaimers: Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

º0º0º0º0º

Naruto corrió por el bosque, buscando a Sasuke y sus sueños. No podía ser que de un momento al otro su mundo se viniera abajo por los planes macabros de un tipo que quería alejarlo de él.

Todas las promesas, los sueños de volverse fuertes juntos, todo aquello que siempre creyó que había entre ellos, se desvaneció cuando Sasuke dijo que se iba, que iría por Orochimaru para que le entrenara y poder, al fin, matar a su hermano Itachi.

El lugar estaba pactado. El valle sin fin era el lugar elegido para enfrentarse, pero he ahí el problema.

¿Por qué tenía que enfrentarse a Sasuke?

Lo que Naruto quería es que no se fuera de su lado, todo lo contrario a lo que podía pasar si peleaba contra él.

-¿A qué has venido, Naruto?

La voz de Sasuke le aterró, no era la misma que cuando hablaron la noche anterior. No era la misma con la que le regañaba cuando tenían un enfrentamiento tonto. No era la misma con la que le decía "Te amo" luego de besarlo de sorpresa.

-¡¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?!

El grito de Naruto llenó cada rincón del valle, calando hondo el corazón del Uchiha, pero no por eso retractándolo de sus palabras.

Sasuke se lanzó desde la parte alta de la roca y se paró a unos pasos de Naruto, viéndolo por completo. Por última vez.

-Nada de esto tiene que ver contigo.

Como era de esperar, Naruto sintió que la rabia subía desde la planta de sus pies, hasta anidar en su cerebro, analizando las palabras de Sasuke, pero no por eso dándoles un orden coherente.

-¿Y yo donde quedo? -su voz salió queda, tranquila. Tan diferente a como se sentía por dentro, pero tan ansiosa como su corazón le exigía una respuesta- Porque entiendes que si te vas yo no iré contigo, ¿Verdad?

-Nunca estuvo en mis planes el que me acompañaras. Él me llamó a mí. Me invocó por una causa o por otra. Soy yo el que tiene que romper todas las barreras y destruirá quien maldijo mi existencia.

-¿Y yo qué? -volvió a preguntar, sintiéndose impotente, por lo que significaban las palabras de Sasuke- ¿No soy lo suficientemente importante como para que no vayas?

-Sabes mi respuesta, Naruto, no es necesario humillarte más.

-¡Pues yo no pienso que me humillo! -le gritó furioso, acercándose a donde se encontraba su compañero- ¡Me importa una mierda Itachi! ¡Me importa una mierda Orochimaru! -lo sujetó de la polera, acercándolo a su cuerpo- No quiero que te alejes de mí. Que te vayas sin más.

Sasuke lo sujetó por los hombros, tratando de que sus prioridades no se desviaran. Tenía que irse con ese hombre, para poder vengar su sangre, para darle a Naruto lo que merecía. Pero tenerlo ahí, frente a él. Pidiéndole que no se fuera, que no le abandonara.

-Lo siento, mi amor -le dijo besándolo en la frente y golpeándolo fuertemente en la nuca, recibiendo su cuerpo inconsciente entre los brazos-. Volveré, Naruto. Cuando todo haya terminado. Aunque pasen los años.

Lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo y lo besó en los labios por última vez, antes de alejarse al ver que Kakashi se acercaba.

El destino le daba una nueva oportunidad y ahora nadie, ni siquiera Naruto, podrían detenerlo de su misión.

**Fin**

**Violeta**

**º0º0º0º0º0º**

Sasuke no podía soportar más esta situación.

Cuando fue a entrenar con Orochimaru, dejando de atrás muchas cosas, entre esas al amor de su vida, se suponía que era para que sus fuerzas se incrementaran de manera exagerada, para por fin acabar con Itachi.

Finalmente y después de tres años, había logrado deshacerse del tipo que supuestamente lo entrenaría. A parte de haber sido nulo su aporte, dejando de lado su contrato con las serpientes, que estaba seguro podría haber logrado por otro medio, la espada que llevada en su cinto y la maldita crueldad que ahora adoptaba con mayor facilidad. No había sido mas que nada en su entrenamiento.

Un sólo golpe de su espada bastó para descubrir su serpentina imagen, para luego, teniendo atrapado a Orochimaru en su mangekyou, reducirlo hasta destruirlo por completo. Demasiado fácil. Era todo mentira. Su gran maestro no era más que un cuerpo decadente que no tenía más fuerzas que un niño enfermo.

Fue por su hermano, para darle muerte, pero nuevamente no encontró mayores inconvenientes. Luego de una batalla, en que ambos demostraron sus fuerzas, su hermano simplemente murió frente a él. Otro muerto a su haber, que ni siquiera se encontraba en condiciones opimas de pelea. Itachi estaba casi agonizante. Consiguió el amaterasu. Consiguió una venganza vacía.

Fue engañado desde el principio. Su hermano nunca fue el asesino en masa, cruel y despiadado que él pensó. Una víctima más de las manipulaciones de la gente que quiere llegar al poder por otras vías.

Y ahora está solo.

Su hermano, el último lazo de sangre que tenía, ya no estaba vivo. Murió bajo su mano en un momento de locura dominada por el odio.

Su Naruto. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto en estos tres años? ¿Cuántas veces ese rubio hermoso le pidió volver con él? Ahora no era capaz de volver. No era capaz ni si quiera de mirarlo a la cara. No sería capaz, nunca más, de hablarle de amor.

¿Qué podía darle a Naruto, que fuera lo suficientemente valioso como atesorar en el tiempo?

Estaba completamente vacío, sin orgullo, sin futuro, sin amor. Sólo le faltaba esperar que el tiempo pasara, que la vida se le fuera. Que la muerte, por fin, se lo llevara.

Pero como siempre, la vida no está de acuerdo con las cosas que uno quiere.

-Sasuke.

El nombrado cerró los ojos, dejando que esa relajante voz le llenara los sentidos. Que lo atrapara como lo hacía hace años. Se giró para ver a su antiguo amor. A quien le calmaba cuando perdía la compostura, las pocas veces que se descontrolaba.

-Naruto.

El chico sonrió como siempre, tendiéndole la mano. Sin preguntar nada, sin mirar atrás.

-Vamos a casa.

Sasuke no pudo hacer más que tomarla. Como siempre, Naruto podía hacer lo que hiciera de él.

**Fin**

**Azul**

**º0º0º0º0º**

Fue difícil para Sasuke regresar a la villa, después de que Naruto lo trajera de vuelta luego de derrotar a Itachi. No porque le costara volver por sus propias fuerzas, sino más bien por el desdeño de los aldeanos.

Había tenido que soportar muchísimas cosas, pero que acapararan a Naruto era algo que no podía permitir.

Estuvo en prisión, casi por cuatro meses, pero su carcelero fue precisamente aquel a quien le debía el estar vivo y cuerdo.

La separación vino después de la liberación… absurdo.

Naruto tenía más amigos de los que imaginaba y no había momento en que dejaran a su rubio.

El primer "amigo" que llegó a molestar fue Sakura. Aunque en este momento al que iba a molestar era a él.

Luego de despacharla, lo más civilizadamente posible, se quedó con Naruto a solas en su casa en el barrio Uchiha.

Llegó el segundo "amigo", pero esta vez sí venía por Naruto y era el tipo que lo reemplazó en su tiempo fuera de la aldea, Sai.

Ya estaba cansándose de la situación, porque de la nada aparecieron Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame, los dos Hyuuga, Ten-ten, Li, Yamanaka y nuevamente Sakura.

Le abrumaba el tener a tanta gente en mi mansión. Lo único que quería era estar con Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

La voz de Naruto le caló como siempre. Era increíble que el chico pudiera trastornarlo con unas cuantas palabras.

-No me gusta tener a tantos intrusos -su mirada se prendió en el grupo que conversaba en su patio.

-Pero ellos vienen por ti, Sasuke.

Naruto tomó al moreno de la mano y lo guio al patio, tratando de que no se le quisiera escapar.

-¿Ya podemos empezar? -le preguntó Shikamaru, cruzando los brazos y mostrando su desinterés por el asunto.

-¡Claro que sí! -como era de esperarse, Naruto estaba entusiasmado con todo ese asunto.

Sasuke vio como los demás adolecentes se ponían a ¿Reparar su casa? No podía entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Naruto.

El chico lo miró y le sonrió, parándose a su lado.

-Todos estamos feliz de que estés de vuelta, Sasuke -se giró para ver a los chicos-. Decidimos entre todos que tu casa estaba demasiado destrozada por el tiempo que ha pasado, así que nos pusimos de acuerdo para ayudarte en la reparación.

Sasuke entendió entonces de que se trataba.

Para eso están los amigos, Sasuke.

A veces los rencores no eran suficientes como para dejar a un amigo en la ruina. Él tuvo una nueva oportunidad, y esta vez la iba a aprovechar.

Su vista se perdió en el chico frente a él. Lo primero que tenía que hacer, era recuperar a Naruto.

**Fin.**

**Amarillo**

**º0º0º0º0º**

Sasuke llevaba un tiempo más que suficiente en la aldea, luego de su regreso, como para poder integrarse a la vida shinobi, y por ende, hacer misiones con su antiguo grupo.

Naruto estaba nervioso por la situación. No es que le molestara que Sasuke hubiera vuelto. Sólo Kami-sama sabía cuanto lo extrañaba y quería su presencia junto a él. Lo que le daba una impotencia tremenda era la inmensa fila de babosas idiotizadas que querían acaparar a Sasuke para ellas solas. No que aun estuviera enamorado de Sasuke. Lo quería como a un amigo. Lo amaba como un hermano.

-Naruto.

Saltó en su lugar al sentir la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas. Se estremeció por completo cuando el aliento del moreno le dio en el cuello, como si una corriente de electricidad lo recorriera por completo.

-¡No me asustes de esa manera, Sasuke!

El Uchiha sonrió al ver las reacciones del chico delante de él.

-No pretendía hacerlo, pero estabas completamente sumergido en tu mundo de fantasías.

-¡Eso es mentira!

Sasuke se acercó más a Naruto, tratando de que el chico reaccionara más a sus avances.

-¿Sabes algo, Naruto? -le susurró con sensualidad- Unas chicas quieren que salgamos con ellas ¿Te animas?

La sola mención de que Sasuke estuviera "estudiando" la idea de ir a una cita con esas chicas, le hacía perder la poca paciencia que tenía en ese momento.

-No me interesa.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Sólo le faltaba empujar un poco más para que Naruto explotara.

-Que raro. Yo pensaba que después de que Sakura no quisiera ir contigo ni a la esquina…

-¡Sabes que no tengo la intención de ir con Sakura a ningún lado!

-¡No te permito que me grites, Naruto!

-¡Tú tampoco, idiota!

Sasuke ya perdió la paciencia. Si Naruto quería comportarse como un idiota por la mínima razón, pues él también lo podía hacer.

-Bien. No me acompañes. Eso no significa que yo no iré.

Naruto no iba a aguantar eso. Mucho menos por que el maldito simplemente se había volteado y caminaba en dirección a la salida de la sala de reuniones en la que estaban. Lugar que ocupaban los shinobi para descansar mientras esperaban una nueva misión, y en la que en este minuto se encontraban, a parte de Naruto y Sasuke, unos muy divertidos Kiba y Choji.

-¡Detente ahí mismo, Sasuke Uchiha!

Como era de esperarse, Sasuke siguió con su camino, divertido por la actitud infantil de Naruto.

El rubio, al ver como Sasuke simplemente se alejaba, dejó caer sus hombros y agachó la cabeza. Era cierto que había cosas que cambiaban con el tiempo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke siempre fue demasiado importante, siempre estuvo en sus pensamientos. Sasuke era el centro de su universo…

-Si yo te amo -dijo muy bajito.

-¿Era necesario pasar por todo esto para que lo admitieras?

Naruto levantó la cabeza, viendo como Sasuke se encontraba frente a él. Sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

-No quiero que vayas -le confesó luego de un rato.

-Sólo quería que me dijeras eso.

Lo acercó con cuidado a su cuerpo y por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, luego de noches de pesadillas, viendo su cuerpo sin vida en manos de su hermano, viendo su propia muerte a manos de Itachi. Lejos de él. Por fin podía volver a besarlo.

**Fin**

**Rosa**

**º0º0º0º0º**

Cuando Sasuke le besó por primera vez desde que volviera a la aldea, nunca se imaginó que el mundo a su alrededor se volviera de cabeza. Estaba el hecho de que, como esa ocasión habían tenido un público, por de más curioso, el chisme de su noviazgo se extendió como la dinamita. Ahora no podía ni siquiera caminar tranquilo por las calles de Konoha, porque al más mínimo descuido estaba con una cantidad absurda de pintura encima por un "accidente" o era rociado con gas lacrimógeno al pasar cerca de un campo de entrenamiento, o su silla favorita en Ichiraku, de un momento al otro, desaparecía cuando él se disponía a sentarse.

En un principio él no había notado nada de eso, gracias a que su nuevo novio, (o ex-renovado desde el punto que se le quiera ver) se encargaba de ahuyentar a sus atacadoras.

Por qué ahora lo sabía, por lo menos era consciente de que quienes le atacaban eran las chicas que estaban al corriente de la buena nueva y que no estaban muy contentas con el hecho.

-Esto es absurdo -dijo secándose el cabello, luego de tener que lavárselo por tercera vez en lo que iba del día.

-Sabes que la solución es simple, Naruto -le reprochó, Sasuke, mientras se acercaba a ayudarle, luego de haber esperado a que su rubio saliera del baño.

Estaban en la habitación de Naruto. Un lugar que fue su refugio cuando eran niños, y que al parecer volvía a serlo ahora de grandes.

-Lo que me pides es imposible -se dejó caer sentado en la cama, sintiendo como Sasuke le quitaba la toalla y procedía a secarle el cabello-. Ellas están celosas, pero no dementes como para atacarlas.

-¿Permitirás entonces que sigan atacándote? -se agachó para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Cómo pretendes gobernar, si al más mínimo de los inconvenientes no pones orden en lo que gira a tu alrededor?

-En primera, es mi culpa…

-El que me hayas aceptado como pareja no es tu culpa, es algo que prolongamos por mucho tiempo.

-Pero ellas no tienen por qué enterarse de eso…

-¿Entonces qué, Naruto? ¿Simplemente me tengo que acostumbrar a verte dañado por las locas que aún creen que pueden ser mejor que tú?

-No se trata de eso…

-¿Entonces de qué? -sujetó el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos para que sus miradas se cruzaran- Me estoy cansando de esta situación, Naruto. Quiero tenerte para mí y no tener que andarte protegiendo de cada mujer loca o chico bobo que haya por allí.

-¿Chico bobo? -preguntó divertido- Lo que me faltaba. Ahora no sólo de las chicas me tengo que cuidar.

-No lo digas ni en bromas, me entendiste -se puso de pie frustrado.

Naruto parecía incapaz de ponerse firme ante los demás. Era imposible para él gritarles a un grupillo de mocosas para que respetaran su relación, mucho menos reportar los hechos a la Hokage, cosa que él mismo ya había hecho.

¿Por qué Naruto simplemente dejaba de ser tan noble con todos y no se daba cuenta de que las cosas ya estaban pasando de la raya?

Naruto, al ver el estado alterado de su pareja, se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda. Quizás Sasuke no lo entendiera, pero él sabía por qué hacía las cosas. Todos aquellos que quisieran arrebatarle a Sasuke, tendrían que hacer más que eso para lograrlo y aguantar a la misma medida. Por eso estaba tranquilo. Porque en la aldea no había nadie como él. Nadie que aguantara tanto por el amor de Sasuke.

**Fin**

**Naranjo**

**º0º0º0º0º**

Sasuke había estado más raro de lo normal, desde que las cosas en la aldea se habían calmado. El día en que Sasuke se paró frente a toda la aldea y le gritó a medio mundo que dejaran de molestarlo porque no lograrían separarlos nunca, Naruto sintió que su corazón se le saldría por la garganta.

Hoy cumplían un año como pareja. Naruto quería prepararle a su pareja algo lindo, no, algo digno. Se esmeró como nunca para que todas las cosas salieran bien. Que la comida le quedara perfecta, que el departamento estuviera limpio, que él estuviera perfecto.

Con lo que no contó es que la vieja alcahueta de Tsunade mandaría a Sasuke de misión un día antes del tan esperado evento.

-¡Lo hizo apropósito! -gritó mientras tiraba la banda de su frente a la cama de su habitación.

-Tranquilízate, Naruto -le dijo Sakura, desde la puerta.

Ella le había ayudado en la mayoría de las cosas para preparar la romántica cena que tendría con su pareja, pero desilusionada veía como los esfuerzos del rubio serían inútiles.

-Es que es una maldita, Sakura -se dejó caer en la cama, viendo al calendario en que se marcaba en un círculo el día de su aniversario, en tres días más-. De verdad quería que lo pasáramos juntos.

-¿Qué cosa?

Naruto se giró y vio a su pareja en la ventana, como siempre, a la espera de que los "demás" se fueran. En este caso, Sakura.

La chica, al ver que por lo menos Naruto no se quedaría solo, se despidió con la cabeza y se fue del departamento.

-La vieja Hokage te mandará lejos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se acercó a su pareja para abrazarlo.

-Pues yo te tengo algo preparado también.

-¿Enserio? -los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

-Una fiesta de compromiso.

Las mejillas de Naruto se encendieron enseguida.

-¿Qué…Qué estás diciendo, Sasuke?

-Que quiero casarme contigo, Naruto. Y si me dices que sí, tendremos nuestra fiesta de compromiso, en vez de aniversario.

Naruto no necesitaba darle respuesta a esa tonta y fría petición de matrimonio. Sasuke era así, no iba a conseguir algo más romántico de parte del moreno y era eso precisamente lo que amaba de él.

Sasuke por su parte lo besó con todo el amor que tenía, Naruto era suyo y de nadie más. Este enlace sólo afianzaría su unión eterna.

**Fin**

**Verde**

**º0º0º0º0º**

Naruto se miró en el espejo por encima vez. No podía creer que todo estuviera pasando de manera tan rápido. Hace apenas tres meses Sasuke había llegado a él con una burda petición de matrimonio, y ahora, ese mismo día en quince minutos más, se casaría con el amor de su vida.

-Kami-sama -dijo arrodillándose en su cama, rogándole a su Dios-. Qué todo salga bien, que nuestro matrimonio sea bueno y que podamos vivir juntos eternamente.

Se puso de pie, arreglando su yukata blanca de bodas, tratando de alisarse el cabello lo mejor posible y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al jardín de la mansión Uchiha, donde habitaba desde hace más de un año, para celebrar su matrimonio con Sasuke.

Sasuke esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Sakura le había dicho que esperara ahí a Naruto, que era lo propio, ya que Naruto no era "la novia" así que no era necesario esperarlo en el altar que habían puesto en el jardín y en donde esperaban los pocos invitados que tenían, y que básicamente eran sus ex compañeros, que a lo largo de los años se habían ido convirtiendo en amigos. Y claro, la Hokage que presidiría el enlace.

Entonces lo vio bajar las escaleras y fue una revelación. Sabía que Naruto se vería bien de blanco, pero francamente, ahora se daba cuenta que no existía palabra para definirlo. Se veía hermoso, bello. No, no podía catalogarlo de alguna manera, y ya en el futuro se tendría que encargar de que nadie más viera a su esposo con un color de ropa como este, por que se enamoraría al igual que él lo estaba. Por eso mismo sólo se permitiría ver de blanco a su esposo él mismo.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa- ¿Tan mal me veo?

-No -dijo atrayéndolo para besarlo-, pero ahora me cuestiono el que te vean afuera toda esa parda de gente.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y lo besó de vuelta.

-Vamos a casarnos, Sasuke -le dijo sosteniéndolo de la mano y caminando hacia el jardín.

**Fin**

**Rojo**

**º0º0º0º0º**

Sasuke sabía que esta noche tendría que tener mucha paciencia con su esposo.

¡Por fin era su esposo!

Naruto estaba en el baño de la habitación. La habitación que desde esta noche compartían. Claro, compartían la casa, pero no habían dormido juntos nunca. Ambos habían decidido que aún no estaban preparados para mantener relaciones sexuales y cuando se decidieron a que ya era tiempo, pasó todo lo del matrimonio y decidieron que esperarían a que se casaran.

Su noche de bodas.

Pero ahora, no sabía si era lo mejor o no, porque ansiaba que esa maldita puerta se abriera y poder sostener a Naruto entre sus brazos.

Adentro del baño Naruto se daba vueltas de un lado para el otro, nervioso por lo que fuera a pasar. No que tuviera miedo de lo que le hiciera Sasuke, pero de verdad, era algo nuevo para ambos.

-Naruto -llamaron desde afuera y sintió como la espalda se le enfriaba y las mejillas se le coloraban, sabía que tenía que salir.

-Ya… ya voy -dijo nervioso.

Se paró con firmeza y se dirigió a la puerta, para luego abrirla y ver que apoyado en la entrada estaba su esposo. Lo miró y suspiró, para luego sonreírle.

-Ey, no tienes que temer.

-Estoy nervioso -admitió, cuando Sasuke sostuvo sus manos y las besó por el dorso.

-Pero quiero amarte, demostrarte que estaremos unidos eternamente.

Naruto sonrió y se dejó besar. Se dejó llevar a la cama y dejó que Sasuke le desnudara lentamente, a la vez que iba dejando besos por todo su cuerpo. Quería participar de acto, así que le beso también. Y le desnudo mientras Sasuke le acariciaba.

Se amaban tanto que no necesitaban ir directo al grano. Se besaron por largos minutos, acariciando el cuerpo del otro.

Sasuke dedicó toda su paciencia en preparar en cuerpo de su esposo y luego mas tiempo en unirse a él.

Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiendo milímetro a milímetro como el pene de Sasuke entraba en su cuerpo, hasta que se detuvo y sintió sus testículos contra sus nalgas.

Finalmente eran uno.

Hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer, deteniéndose por minutos para descansar un poco, pero sin separarse en ningún momento.

-Te amo -dijeron antes de dormirse, cansados de amor, y agotados por la pasión.

**Fin**

**Blanco**

**º0º0º0º0º**

Cuando se enteró de que algo por el estilo estaba pasando, no pudo hacer más que negarlo, que se cerrara a la idea y que pidiera que se hicieran análisis de todo tipo a su esposo. Quería descartar todo, apendicitis, cálculos, indigestión, gastritis, problemas al colon o al maldito zorro de las nueve colas causando estragos en el cuerpo de su amor.

Ahora, tantos meses después y de haber soportado los buenos y malos momentos de esta nueva situación, se encontraba con la imagen más hermosa de su vida.

-Es hermoso -dijo Sasuke, sin poder dejar de mirar a ese pequeño ser que descansaba en brazos de su madre.

-Lo es -dijo Naruto, mirando a la criatura-. Tenemos un bebé hermoso.

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos, y no pudo encontrar más belleza en ellos. Naruto le había dado el regalo más hermoso que podían haber pedido. Un hijo de ambos.

-Te amo, Naruto -le dijo de corazón.

-Yo también. Y lo sabes.

Ahora ambos tenían toda la vida por delante, para disfrutar de la vida y de su amor.

**Fin**

**Hola gente bella... este one es en realidad una serie de Drabble de la serie colores, que me decidí a unir para no perder le hilo, espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
